My godfather, Severus
by venetian
Summary: After the prolonged execution of his father, a young and dejected boy is sent to Hogwarts under the supervision of his godfather, Severus Snape. Will the potion’s master be able to save him, or is Phillip Wolfe destined to follow in his father’s black


My Godfather, Severus  
  
Venetian  
  
Summary: After the prolonged execution of his father, a young and dejected boy is sent to Hogwarts under the supervision of his godfather, Severus Snape. Will the potion's master be able to save him, or is Phillip Wolfe destined to follow in his father's black footsteps?  
  
Chapter one: All I want for Christmas  
My name is Phillip Wolfe, and my father is dead, well for the most part. It happened only yesterday, exactly one week before Christmas, and the second day of my school holiday. It was a bitterly cold day, barely above freezing. Snow fell in gigantic clusters, covering the hard ground in a beautiful white powder; but that was of no importance, nothing was. I could barley even feel the cold, or hear the frantic sobs of my hysterical mother beside me. I looked at her, wrapped in a thick velvet cloak, her normally pale face blotched with red, her eyes overrun with tears. Beside her sat my godfather Severus. He had his arms wrapped around my mother's quivering shoulders. He caught my gaze but said nothing.  
  
I sat there for a long time, I wanted to run.  
  
We were in a small stoned room, with slices in the walls that were labeled as windows and straw that blanketed the cement floor. I was stationed in the seconded row of seats, beside me sat my mother and to the other sat a man I knew only as Mr. Malfoy. I looked around the damp room; there were many of my father's friends, Mr. Malfoy was one of them, as well as many pompous looking ministry wizards. Even a few aurors bothered to show up, I recognized them by their golden badges displayed proudly on their bloated chests.  
  
After what seemed like an hour of endless speeches and accusations, my father was brought into the center of the room and shoved into a wooden chair. My mother began to howl, her shrieks echoing off the stone. I saw Severus offer her a tissue he pulled from his pocket. Her cries were muffled but only barley.  
  
I wanted to burst into tears at the sight of my weary father. His once beautiful golden hair that used to tumble elegantly down his shoulders was completely shaved off and his skin was an ugly yellow. Deep circles darkened his blue eyes. I didn't even recognize him.  
  
He didn't even look at me. Just stared off into space catatonically. Beside me I felt Mr. Malfoy shift in his seat. He stared determinedly at my father, anger and sadness pulling at the side of his mouth.  
  
The man stationed at the head of the table before my father began to speak again.  
  
"Four accounts of murder.......rape.......pillage......unauthorized usage of the unforgizibles.....possession of dark artifacts......illegal poisons.....contact with the dark lord...." the list seemed to go on forever.  
  
Of course, father never openly spoke of his felonious past with me; I needed to rely on ease dropping to find out the details.  
  
He used to have groups of friends over, usually during the middle of the night. I would watch from my window as they entered through the back door. Mr. Malfoy was always there, along with Severus. They would sit downstairs in the library; the door shut completely, occasionally getting drunk. Severus was the only one who ever noticed me, not that I minded being left alone. He would creep upstairs at some point during the visits. I pretended to be asleep and watched as he discreetly slipped a letter or occasionally a chocolate under my pillow. I never told father about his nighttime visits.  
I wasn't allowed to stay for the remainder of the trial; a burly looking ministry wizard escorted me outside the building were I wondered into a small bar across the road. I didn't need to stay, I knew what was going to happen and I was secretly glad I wasn't allowed to see it. I felt it as I was leaving, a cold chill slithered up my spine and I knew it wasn't from the snow outside. A dementor was close by, the same dementor that would steal my father from me.  
  
He was gone, and I was alone.  
Not much of an introduction I know. More of an experimental chapter. I had no intention of this being so depressing, but it will pick up, I hope. Please, please let me know what you think! I've never really written a monologue, never from the point of view of an original character at least. Well, hope you enjoyed it, please review I really would appreciate it! Thanks-  
  
Review!!!! 


End file.
